8×58mmR Danish Krag
|service= 1889–1945 |used_by=Denmark Norway Sweden |wars= World War II |designer= |design_date= 1888 |manufacturer= Norma Precision |production_date= |number= |variants= |is_SI_specs=yes |parent= |case_type=Rimmed, bottleneck |bullet=8.20 |neck=9.05 |shoulder=11.93 |base=12.82 |rim_dia=14.70 |rim_thick=1.60 |case_length=58.00 |length=78.00 |case_capacity=4.55 |rifling= |primer= |max_pressure=180.00 - 306.00 |max_cup= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= |is_SI_ballistics= |bwunit= |bw1=237 |btype1=Round Nose |vel1=2460 |en1=3185 |bw2=196 |btype2=Spitzer |vel2=2530 |en2=2786 |bw3= |btype3= |vel3= |en3= |bw4= |btype4= |vel4= |en4= |bw5= |btype5= |vel5= |en5= |test_barrel_length= |balsrc= Spitzer }} The 8×58mmR Danish Krag also known as the 8×58mmRD is a late 19th-century rimmed centerfire military rifle cartridge similar to other early smokeless powder designs. It was briefly adopted by Norway and Sweden and remained the standard Danish service rifle cartridge from 1889 until 1945. Cartridge dimensions The 8×58mmR Danish Krag has 4.55 ml (70.2 grains H2O) cartridge case capacity. 8×58mmR Danish Krag cartridge dimensions. All sizes in millimeters (mm). The dimensions of this drawing come from the ammunition manufacturer RWS and differ somewhat between various sources. Americans would define the shoulder angle at alpha/2 ≈ 16.5 degrees. Ø lands = , Ø grooves = . There are no official C.I.P. (Commission Internationale Permanente pour l'Epreuve des Armes à Feu Portatives) rulings for this cartridge (2017). Varying sources quote the 8×58mmR Danish Krag can handle from up to Pmax piezo pressure.Historical and Experimental Investigations of the Pressure Characteristics of the 8x58 Rimmed Danish Cartridge by Galen R. Burgett, Spearfish, South Dakota USA, February 9, 2009 This Pmax level range is extreme, so loading up to a high Pmax level can be dangerous in historic arms. A dangerous error can occur when confusion occurs between the 8×58mmR Danish Krag and the 8×58mmR. The latter being an old German differing chambering.C.I.P. TDCC datasheet 8 × 58 R Military history The cartridge was developed in Denmark in 1888 using round-nosed bullets with of gunpowder, and adopted the following year by Denmark in the Krag–Jørgensen M89 rifle. Sweden implemented a major arsenal rebuilding of Remington Rolling Block rifles for the 8×58mmR, and Norway experimentally compared 8×58mmR Remington Rolling Block conversions to the Jarmann M1884. Its service in Sweden was very brief, though, since the 6.5×55mm was developed by Sweden and Norway in 1891, formally approved in 1893, and entered service in the Norwegian Krag–Jørgensen rifle in 1894, and in the Swedish Mauser carbine in 1894 and rifle in 1896.Carsten Schinke. Die leichten schwedischen Infanteriegewehre Armee und Heimwehr. Journal-Verlag Schwend GmbH. 1990. Denmark modernized military loading of the 8×58mmR in 1908 using smokeless powder with spitzer bullets; and Danish troops were still armed with the 8×58mmR when Germany invaded in 1940. Sporting use Surplus military rifles have been used for hunting; and ammunition was manufactured in Otterup and by Norma Precision after World War II. Documentation is scarce for the design pressure specifications of these surplus firearms. Although modern weapons may have been designed for smokeless powder loadings, their similarity to arms designed for gunpowder loadings causes uncertainty about the safety of firing modern cartridges in weapons lacking proof test documentation. See also * Table of handgun and rifle cartridges References Category:Military cartridges Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges Category:Rimmed cartridges